Convénceme
by AzurakiShina
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke, dos rivales a muerte… Compitiendo por el primer puesto del lugar, pero lo que no sabían era que, detrás de la envidia y el orgullo, se encontraban sentimientos y deseos que no tardaran de fluir por parte de ambos, haciendo que los dos se den cuenta de algo que jamás lo hubiera visto venir. [Lemon, AU, Romántico][SasuNaruSasu]
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Desafíame

La carretera del desierto. Nada de pavimento, solo millas y millas de arena por doquier. Ese era el lugar perfecto para los corredores que les gustaba vivir la vida a todo dar. La adrenalina, la rebeldía, la velocidad y diversión. Era lo esencial para ellos.

Carreras inmensas y extensas. No importase el clima ni el pronóstico. Mientras más arriesgado, mejor. Estos corredores vivían todos los días de su vida como si fuera el último. Amaban la velocidad y el calor del desierto. Las ansias y los nervios de ganar o perder. Las carreras lo eran todo.

Normalmente lo hacían por diversión, entre amigos o diferentes bandas. Había días en donde bandas opuestas se enfrentaban y apostaban cierta cantidad de dinero, propiedades o autos. Gracias a estas apuestas, había demasiados rivales al igual que amistades. Pero a la hora de competir por algún puesto ya no existían tales amigos. Todos querían ganar, y harían hasta lo imposible para hacerlo, sin importar que.

Muy pocas personas se animaban a ir solas al desierto a competir por un lugar en el mundo de las carreras, pues era territorio de los que más tiempo estuvieron compitiendo, y al ser unos simples novatos, el ego no estaba del todo presente. Sin mencionar la humillación y los insultos que se llevaban por encima.

Naruto Uzumaki era la excepción a todo eso. Él era a todo dar. Vivía como se le daba la gana y le gustaba competir solo. No tenía banda ni equipo. Amaba hacer las cosas por su cuenta, logros que recordar y victorias de las que estar orgulloso. Lo apodaban "El zorro solitario."

Para la mala suerte de otros corredores, el rubio era un as al volante. Él solo valía como cien corredores, era uno de los mejores. Lo curioso era que, siendo tan bueno compitiendo y el más antiguo en aquellos lugares del desierto, jamás aceptó las invitaciones de unirse a algún bando. Por alguna razón no se mostraba interesado en eso. Sólo se enfocaba en una cosa…

Su presencia hacia hervir la sangre de otros sujetos. Naruto retaba a cualquiera que se atravesase por su camino, siempre tan seguro. Su confianza en sí mismo los fastidiaba demasiado, incitándolos a aceptar el reto y finalmente perder ante el mejor. No todos eran buenos perdedores, es por eso que habían ciertas peleas entre varias personas. El hecho de perder una carrera hacia bajar un nivel de su estatus, que era lo más importante, y la dignidad.

Por otra parte se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, él pertenecía al bando de los Taka. Lo integraban algunos miembros de su familia y amigos. Era el equipo más difícil de vencer, puesto que ellos le ponían demasiado empeño a poder ganar. Su estatus era del más alto, eran privilegiados y respetados ante ello. Su arrogancia era de notarse por todas partes y obviamente tenían el ego hasta por los cielos, ¿Qué se esperaba de gente ganadora?

Sasuke era demasiado competitivo. Ese era su único defecto, ya que por culpa de eso muchas veces estuvo en riesgo de perder, y eso no es algo fácil de olvidar, mucho menos para su persona y equipo. Necesitaban mantener eso al margen y seguir progresando, sin ninguna falla.

El moreno se esforzaba día a día para poder superarse a sí mismo, modificando su auto y compitiendo. Pero lo cierto era que, detrás de las ansias de poder ser el mejor en todo, se encontraban las ganas de superar al rubio. Ambos competían a diario. La competencia entre ellos se había hecho rutina. Sus carreras eran legendarias ya que siempre fueron buenos al volante. Eran los únicos que podían hacer que uno de los dos pierda.

Ciertos días Sasuke era el perdedor, y otros los era Naruto. Los dos eran un par de orgullosos, antes muertos que aceptar una derrota. Es por eso que siempre había una revancha. Eran como agua y aceite. Pero esa teoría no era del todo cierta…

**—Oe, Uchiha Sasuke — **Naruto trataba de llamar la atención del moreno que se encontraba esperándolo mientras bebía algo de cerveza.

A la vista del público estos dos muchachos eran los rivales más feroces del mundo. Quien se atreviera a interferir en sus asuntos seria hombre muerto, eso lo sabían muy bien. Pero cuando no se encontraba nadie a su alrededor, algo muy extraño sucedía, sucesos del que nadie debía enterarse. Algo que sorprendería a más de uno en aquellos lugares.

Naruto era un maldito pervertido. Todos sabían eso, pero lo que no sabían era que al rubio le gustaba acosar a Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Luego de que el segundo nombrado se haya rebajado, obligadamente, a tener que prácticamente rogarle al rubio constantemente para que se uniera al clan Taka y formar el mejor equipo que pueda existir, a Naruto se le hizo costumbre. Obviamente nunca aceptó su petición, no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente no le agradaba la idea de estar en algún clan, pero no podía negar que le causaba demasiada gracia las veces que Sasuke le decía siempre lo mismo, _"Uzumaki, únete a nosotros. " _Sin mencionar que aprovechaba de eso para poder ver al azabache mas de seguido.

Aparte de eso, Naruto se encontraba detrás del moreno constantemente, hasta podría decirse intimidándolo. Él tenía un algo que lo atraía. El rubio nunca entendió porque se fijó en Sasuke pero estaba seguro de que no se equivocaba al hacerlo. Le llamaba mucho la atención su rival/amigo, y cuando algo le interesaba de esa forma, no se rendiría hasta poder obtener lo que quería.

**— Aquí estoy, ¿puedes siquiera voltear? — **Preguntó el rubio un tanto impacientado.

Lo cierto era que Sasuke no toleraba a Naruto. No podía verlo ni por asomo, lo odiaba, pero más que odio era envidia. Su clan le decía que sí o sí debían tener a Naruto para poder completarse, olvidándose por completo que el mejor del clan era Sasuke, y eso le molestaba bastante.

¿Por qué debía ser Sasuke quien intentase convencerlo? Simple, porque desde el comienzo él y Naruto fueron rivales, siempre compitieron más que con otros corredores. Por eso Sasuke trataría de vencerlo, para demostrarle a su clan que no lo necesitaban para nada. Sin mencionar que su odio hacia el rubio también era a causa de que Naruto era un maniático sexual que lo acosaba a todas horas.

Sasuke sabía que debía voltear a encararlo, después de todo, él lo llamó. Pero su cuerpo estaba helado meditando los hechos. No quería escuchar la voz del rubio, tampoco verlo. Odiaba tener que citarlo ciertos días para tratar de convencerlo para que ingresase al clan. Si no fuera porque no le gustaba perder ya se hubiera rendido hace tiempo.

El azabache tranquilamente podría dejar su clan para siempre, pero ya se le había hecho costumbre por los años que pasó allí. Ese fue el clan que lo vio crecer y progresar en las carreras. Simplemente no podía dejarlo… sin su clan él no sería nadie en las afueras, sólo un corredor aficionado y eso obviamente no era cierto.

Al darse cuenta de que dejó pasar demasiado tiempo haciendo esperar a Naruto, Sasuke decidió hablar. Se levantó del asiento, dejando su cerveza en la mesada, y lo observó desafiante. Esta vez tenía una estrategia para —no sólo vencerlo— hacerlo unirse al clan.

**—Uzumaki, te desafío a una carrera que definirá todo — **Hizo una breve pausa para determinar bien la expresión del rubio en cuanto terminase de hablar **—. ¿Qué dices?**

Por parte de Naruto, no se mostraba sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar, es decir, no era la primera vez que lo desafiaba… Pero algo en ese reto lo hacía notarse distintos a los demás. Las palabras de Sasuke permanecieron en su mente: _"Una carrera que definirá todo. " _Algo así debía ser importante, ¿qué era todo?

**—Infórmame — **Respondió Naruto seriamente, demostrando ser alguien de negocios o algo por parecido.

**—Es sencillo — **Sasuke volteó su mirada, esta vez enfocándose en la pista de arena que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Luego continuó **—. Será una carrera normal, pero sólo que si tú pierdes te unirás al Clan Taka.**

Ahora todo tenía sentido. No por nada Sasuke le estaba haciendo una propuesta así. Su plan era desafiarlo y las condiciones eran lógicas. Ante ese razonamiento, Naruto hizo una media sonrisa, pues lo que acababa de escuchar le resultaba muy interesante.

**— ¿Y si yo gano? — **Preguntó el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos. En su voz no emanaba ninguna expresión en específico, pero Naruto estaba haciendo esa pregunta a propósito, demostrándole al moreno que había demasiadas posibilidades de que ganara.

**—Hmph… Eso dependerá de ti.**

Naruto sonrió triúnfate ya que hizo que Sasuke tuviera una nueva perspectiva sobre su plan. El azabache estaba tan confiado de que podría vencerlo y tan entusiasmado porque por fin el rubio entraría a su clan para poder dejar de hablarle, que no se fijo en lo que pasaría si él llegaba a perder. Conociendo a Naruto, este no iba a pedir nada sencillo…

**—A ver... — **El rubio posó su mano sobre su mentón pensativo falsamente **—. ¡Ya se! Jeje, Si tú pierdes tendremos sexo en tu auto.**

Y eso fue lo que hizo quedar a Sasuke boquiabierto. Jamás haría semejante cosa, mucho menos con el Uzumaki, su principal rival. Ese maldito lo estaba desafiando con una condición completamente fuera de lugar, ¡antes muerto que hacerlo! Naruto pedía algo que Sasuke jamás consentiría en hacer.

La mente de Sasuke era todo un debate mental. No podía echarse para atrás, una vez propuesto el desafío tenía que afrontarlo y dar lo mejor para poder ganar, tenía que evitar tener que hacer algo así. Sólo un maldito pervertido como Naruto pediría eso. Seguro era una broma…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó la voz del rubio hablar nuevamente, pero esta vez acompañada de otra risa que más de una vez hizo hervir la sangre del moreno.

**— ¿Qué sucede Sasuke? ¿No puedes con el reto? — **Decía Naruto entre pequeñas carcajadas.

Sasuke cerró con fuerza su puño y sus dientes. Quería golpear a ese tipo, pero no podía… tampoco podía echarse para atrás, ya estaba prácticamente hecho. Sólo tenía que esperar a que las cosas terminaran a su favor y no tener que hablar con Naruto nunca más, sólo para hacer carreras y ya.

El retomó la calma rápidamente y volvió a su mirada desafiante, demostrando completa tranquilidad y confianza en sí mismo.

**—Déjate de idioteces —** Y sin más, extendió su mano hacia Naruto para hacer el trato.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos. El trato estaba hecho, no había marcha atrás. Era ganar o ganar, ya que si Sasuke llegaba a perder… eso lo perseguiría el resto de su vida…

Ya quería apartarse del rubio e irse a su taller, pero no podía liberarse del agarre de Naruto, este seguía sosteniendo su mano mientras lo observaba detenidamente a los ojos, lo que hizo incomodar y molestar al moreno.

Intentó salir del agarre pero en cuanto lo hizo y se dio la vuelta, los brazos de Naruto lo rodearon por completo dejándolo sin escapatoria alguna…

**— ¿Pero qué mier…— **Se obligó a cerrar la boca en cuanto sintió las tibias manos del rubio acariciar su pecho por debajo de su camisa. Una vez más lo estaba acosando como si nada, y Sasuke no lo iba a permitir. Golpeó el abdomen del rubio con el codo para poder apartarse de allí, y para su suerte, resultó. Se alejó del rubio y lo miró con repugnancia. Por otra parte, Naruto se mostraba tranquilo, ignorando completamente todo.

Sasuke se retiró del salón y fue directo a su coche para ir al taller. Debía ganar, tenía que ganar. Lo haría de alguna u otra forma. Ya no podría ser vencido por Naruto. Todo se definía en una sola carrera.

Naruto fue a su coche y medito un poco la situación en la que estaba. No sabía si llegaría a ganar pero obviamente ansiaba poder tener a Sasuke sólo para él, asique haría hasta lo imposible por derrotarlo. No necesitaba modificar mucho su auto.

A Naruto no le molestaría mucho tener que perder y entrar al Clan, podría acosar a Sasuke cuando quiera. No se comparaba con poder hacerlo suyo sin nada de intermedio, por tanto, era ganar o ganar.

Todo se definiría pronto. Todavía no habían planeado cuando ni donde seria, pero mientras tanto tendrían tiempo para mejorar sus tácticas y habilidades. Demostrarse a cada uno que podían hacerlo, mejorar y ganar. Sólo uno de los dos podía tener el puesto del mejor y eso se estaría por verse pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: El final de la carrera.

Luego de horas y horas de modificaciones, a pesar de que ya no podía seguir, Sasuke quería y debía continuar. Estaba exhausto, tenía sed y demasiado sueño. En cualquier momento conseguiría a Morfeo, pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Las ganas de querer vencer al rubio eran más poderosas que todo lo demás. No podía, no quería y tampoco debía perder.

Por un momento se arrepintió de haber hecho ese desafío. Él tranquilamente pudo haber propuesto algo diferente, pero posiblemente los resultados serian los mismos, un Naruto pervertido y un Sasuke muerto de ira. ¿Acaso era ese su destino? ¿Tener que enfrentar al extremo a su oponente para darse cuenta de quien en realidad era el mejor? ¿Por qué todo giraba alrededor de ser el número uno? Sasuke sabía bien porque. Por parte del rubio, nunca se supo. Él siempre estuvo tan tranquilo en donde quiera que esté, sin ningún propósito principal ni nada parecido. Sólo le importaba correr sin más.

Eso mismo hacia enfadar al moreno, ¿por qué él, que se esmeraba en poder progresar, no podía obtener lo que quería? A Naruto le valía un cuerno ganar o perder es a quien consideran el mejor de todos, ¿por qué tenía que estar un paso atrás de él?

Entró a su coche y reposó su cabeza en el volante. Había llegado a su límite y ya sentía que algo había podido lograr. Se quedó pensando en el desafío. Se percató de que nunca planearon cuando ni donde seria, es decir, tendría que citar nuevamente al rubio para poder conversar, —civilizadamente— sobre el reto.

Sin más, Sasuke cayó en un profundo sueño. Tanto estrés hacia que se canse aun mas. Lo único que quería era estar tranquilo sin tener que ver de nuevo al rubio. No podía tolerarlo.

Naruto había dejado de manejar y arreglar su coche hace mucho tiempo. Suponía que al día siguiente seria la partida, así que debía mantener las energías al máximo si quería ganar y no sólo eso, también para disfrutar de su dulce victoria. Por alguna razón estaba más que seguro que lo lograría. Deseaba tener a Sasuke, su cuerpo, todo. Quería que todo su ser fuera sólo de él.

Fue directo a la ciudad para ir a su hogar y poder descansar tranquilo. Soñar con su preciado Sasuke que siempre estaba en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke despertó todo sudado y desorientado. Miró a su alrededor para distinguir en donde estaba, seguía en el taller. Al percatarse de ello, puso en marcha su coche y decidió ir a su departamento para poder asearse y descansar mejor. Sentía una fuerte molestia en su cuello, se había quedado dormido en una mala postura y por culpa de eso ahora le dolía. Su día no estaba iniciando del todo bien.

Llegó a su casa y entró de mala gana, pero antes de hacerlo, notó que había una carta en el suelo. Curioso la recogió y la observó detenidamente.

_"Supongo que mañana competiremos, te estaré esperando en la carretera Oasis por la noche, ya que normalmente no hay nadie a ese horario… Estoy eufórico por ganar._

_Naruto, el mejor. "_

Al terminar de leer se le hirvió la sangre por completo. Rompió la carta en dos y la tiró al cesto de basura. Al final quien planeó todo ese maldito pervertido, sin mencionar que estaba tan confiado de que ganaría. Lo que más le molestó fue la último línea _"Naruto, el mejor. "_ ¿Qué mierda con eso? ¿Desde cuándo Naruto sabia su dirección? Ese acosador…

Fue primero a asearse un poco, estaba horroroso después de todo. Mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo, por alguna maldita y extraña razón, recordó los momentos cuando Naruto lo manoseaba. Se golpeó fuerte la frente por recordar semejante asquerosidad. No comprendía porque a él. Salió de la ducha, se colocó ropa cómoda y liviana. Luego se recostó en su cama de un salto. Aun estaba cansado, ya sólo quería cerrar los ojos y olvidarse de esa pesadilla. Sentía un gran peso encima y también nervios por el desafío. No quería, no debía y no podía perder…

La tarde transcurrió rápido para su mala suerte. El sonido de su celular lo había despertado, era una llamada. Sin fijarse en quien era el que lo llamaba, contestó de mal humor. No esperaba encontrarse con la voz del rubio del otro lado.

**— ¿Cómo obtuviste mi número celular? — **Preguntó seriamente.

**—Sencillo, se lo pedí a tú hermano. Él piensa que estamos tratando de llevarnos bien y que por eso ingresaría al clan— **Se detuvo un momento, no podía contener la risa. **—. No quería ilusionar a Itachi.**

**—Tsk… A mí no me jodas — **Y sin más, Sasuke se dispuso a colgar. Pensaba cambiar de celular una vez haya terminado de hablar, pero el grito de Naruto llamándolo por su nombre lo desconcertó, obligándolo a escucharlo.

**— ¡Sasuke! ¿Si vendrás, no? Quiero verte… — **Agregó Naruto de una manera muy tranquila y suave. Por otro lado, Sasuke no tuvo respuesta, tampoco iba a hacerlo. Lo único que hizo fue colgar y dejar el celular donde estaba antes.

Naruto permaneció observando las paredes que lo rodeaban pensativo. Una parte de él quería llegar a Sasuke, no para vencerlo, tampoco para poder hacerlo suyo, sino que entre esas dos cosas había un fuerte sentimiento que no sabía cómo explicar. Sasuke se convirtió en su adicción, su tesoro. No sólo deseaba su cuerpo, no era simple atracción sexual lo que Naruto sentía. Había mucho más que eso, algo completamente hermoso que no se atrevería a decir con simples palabras.

Lo cierto era que el rubio estaba perdidamente enamorado de su rival. El tiempo que competieron juntos, aunque ni siquiera sean momentos agradables ni amistosos, Naruto los valoraba. Encontraba en Sasuke lo que no podía en ninguna otra persona. Con él podía hacer lo que más le gustaba hacer, las carreras. Y a diferencia de los demás, sólo con Sasuke podía divertirse. Era él y sólo él. Por eso estaba seguro de que debía tenerlo. Y una vez que le echaba el ojo a algo jamás lo quitaba de encima.

Obviamente sabía que Sasuke lo odiaba a horrores, pero las cosas cambian a medida que toman un rumbo. Naruto podría convencer al moreno de que se quede para siempre con él, así como Sasuke podría hacer que entrase al clan Taka. Todo era perfectamente simple, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los hechos se revelaran. Pronto cada uno sabría que es lo que realmente quiere. Naruto quería y deseaba poder llevar una buena relación con el azabache. Lo haría de alguna forma u otra.

Los últimos rayos de sol se desvanecieron en el horizonte y Naruto se encontraba apoyado en su auto esperando impacientemente a su contrincante. Temía que Sasuke se haya hecho para atrás con la propuesta, pero en cuanto se dispuso a ingresar a su coche, escuchó de lejos a otro acercarse con velocidad, era él.

Una gran sonrisa se postro en sus labios, esa fue su forma de recibirlo.

**—Creí que no vendrías, ya te extrañaba — **Dijo mientras reía y se acercaba al recién llegado.

**—No más rodeos, terminemos con esto — **Respondió Sasuke seriamente. Estaba decidido y seguro de sí. Ahora sólo quedaba procurar que la suerte este de su lado.

**—Je… Que gane el mejor — **Agregó Naruto desafiante. Era una indirecta después de todo, porque luego de esa carrera se definiría al número uno.

Sasuke permaneció callado y se quedó esperando a que Naruto entrase a su coche para comenzar la carrera. Estaba algo nervioso, pero quería terminar lo más antes posible. En ese momento no pensó en lo que podría pasar si llegase a perder, sólo se podía imaginar como un ganador.

Encendieron sus autos, ambos se miraban detenidamente mientras apretaban despacio el acelerador. En frente estaba el semáforo que no tardaría en marcar el color verde para que arranquen y empiecen a competir. Mientras tanto, la tensión y los nervios eran notorios.

Naruto se había mostrado tranquilo en todo el transcurso de la charla y practica, pero ahora la sonrisa que antes se mostraba en sus labios había desaparecido. Tenía que ponerse serio si en verdad quería ganar. Estaba nervioso pero preparado para todo.

Sasuke se maldijo a sí mismo por haberse quedado hasta tarde entrenando, el sueño le era pesado. A pesar de que pudo dormir un poco, sus parpados seguían pesándole. Su cuello le molestaba a horrores y en ese estado le sería difícil poder concentrarse en ganar. De todas formas logró conseguir estar a la par del rubio.

Si Sasuke ganaba, por fin Naruto ingresaría a su clan, pero si el rubio lo hacía… Sasuke tendría que… no, él se negaba a que algo así ocurriera.

El recorrido era extenso y ambos corredores estaban prácticamente igualados, uno al lado del otro. A Naruto de vez en cuando se le daban las ganas de gritarle a su oponente diciéndole cosas un tanto intimidantes e incomodas. Por parte de Sasuke, él lo ignoraba por completo.

Pero su mirada dejó de centrarse en la carretera cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido de deslizamiento. Volteó rápidamente para ver a Naruto, quien se encontraba tratando de retomar el control. Sus ruedas se habían resbalado con la arena. Por suerte logró hacerlo y el rubio siguió su curso.

**—Eh, ¿Acaso te preocupaste?— **Gritaba Naruto con un tono burlesco.

**—Tsk… —** Lo cierto era que si se preocupó un poco…

Sasuke no podía entender como el rubio podía estar haciendo cualquier cosa y aun así no quedaba atrás, al contrario, le estaba yendo bien y le costaba superarlo. Ambos iban demasiado rápido, en cualquier momento podría estrellarse.

Al poco tiempo, la carrera ya estaba a punto de llegar a su fin y ambos jóvenes seguían igualados. Uno de los dos tenía que tomar el control y ganar, ¿pero quién? Los dos eran buenos y veloces, ¿quién iba a ganar?

Cada vez faltaba menos y había demasiada tensión. _"¡He de ganar! " _Pensaban los dos muchachos con frecuencia mientras apretaban con todas sus fuerzas el acelerador. Y luego uno de los autos había llegado a la meta…

Ambos coches frenaron luego de cruzar la línea de llegada. Sasuke permaneció helado ante lo sucedido, por fin había acabado la carrera pero…

**— ¡GANÉ! — **Se lo escuchaba gritar a los cuatro vientos y a todo el desierto que los rodeaba. El rubio estaba más que feliz, hasta parecía caerle lagrimas de felicidad. Salió de su coche y corrió directo hacia Sasuke que aun permanecía dentro del auto completamente sorprendido.

¿Cuándo fue que las cosas le salieron mal? El sueño, el dolor de cuello y el haberse distraído varias veces por querer ver la expresión del rubio. Las ansias de ganar no lo fueron todo para poder ganar. Sasuke había perdido contra Naruto. Era el final de todo, de su carrera, su estatus, su dignidad. Ya sólo seria Sasuke, el segundo mejor al volante. _El segundo._

**—He venido a reclamar mi premio — **Dijo Naruto mientras abría la puerta acompañante del coche de Sasuke.

El moreno estaba quieto como una roca y no mostraba signos de expresión ni nada parecido. Estaba en shock, perder le había afectado demasiado, jamás lo superaría. Lo único que merodeaba por su mente era la terrible derrota, olvidándose por completo de que Naruto estaba allí acercándose cada vez más a él. Pero algo le advertía, peligro, amenaza. Debía irse de ahí lo más antes posible.

Intentó poner en marcha el auto, pero había tardado tanto en reaccionar que Naruto ya estaba dentro del mismo, al lado de él. El rubio agarró su mano antes de que pueda encender el automóvil y le quitó las llaves.

**— ¿No pretendes cumplir con la apuesta? — **Preguntaba incrédula y sarcásticamente. **—. Tú mismo pusiste las reglas aquí, ahora cúmplelas.**

No había reacción por parte del moreno. Era su fin. No podía forcejear, tampoco huir. Esa derrota lo perseguiría de por vida.

Al ver que Sasuke seguía callado y sin mover un musculo, Naruto decidió hacerlo a su manera, aprovechándose del estado de shock de su acompañante y hacerlo desistir. Pero lo cierto era que Sasuke no estaba del todo desorientado, él sabía que ya no había nada que hacer, sólo iba a dejarse hacer cualquier cosa y esperar a que todo sea una maldita pesadilla. Porque él ansiaba poder ganar, demostrar ser el mejor, escupir a aquellos que no lo vieron capaz…

Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia el moreno para poder manipularlo a su manera. Sasuke estaba consciente de lo que iba a ocurrir, una apuesta era una apuesta. Ya no le importaba nada, él había perdido y con eso perdió toda su dignidad.

Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, sus ojos llenos de un profundo vacio. Pero estos dejaron de estar así en cuanto se cruzaron con los zafiros del rubio que lo observaba detenidamente con una expresión distinta a la que normalmente veía.

**—Sasuke… — **Hizo una breve pausa antes de querer terminar su oración. Estaba algo nervioso. **—. Tú siempre fuiste mi perdición.**

Y esas palabras fueron las que helaron por completo al moreno, haciendo que este lo mirase con más detenimiento. Pudo notar en la mirada de Naruto algo de tristeza y se dio cuenta de que le estaba siendo sincero. Lo único que pudo hacer fue apartarse un poco, chocando su espalda contra la puerta del coche y esperar palabra por parte del rubio que no tardaron en salir de su boca.

**—Desde que te conocí supe que había algo en ti que me encantaba — **Naruto se acercaba cada vez más a Sasuke, haciendo que la distancia entre ellos sea casi nula. **—. Estoy enamorado de ti, tú eres mi única debilidad, Sasuke.**

Y en cuanto terminó, se acercó a sus labios para por fin besarlos como siempre quiso. Sintió lo cálido y suave de los labios del moreno. Ansiaba besarlo, tenerlo, poseerlo y que siempre estuviera así. Tanto tiempo de espera había valido la pena, pues por fin lo tenía, estaba en frente de él. Lo estaba besando tan apasionadamente que prácticamente se quedaban sin aire. Lo deseaba, lo quería, debía tenerlo ahora. Era su única oportunidad.

Por parte de Sasuke, este no pudo hacer mucho para evitar el brusco y repentino beso del rubio. En un vano intento de hacerlo, posó su mano sobre su pecho para alejarlo, pero lo único que logró hacer fue sentir los latidos acelerados de Naruto. Por alguna razón, sentirlo de esa manera hizo que este se relajase un poco. Entendiendo por fin los sentimientos del rubio…

No sabía cómo reaccionar. Naruto lo besaba, también lo tocaba y Sasuke no podía hacer nada en contra de ello. Sentía que su cuerpo lo estaba abandonando en el peor momento. Es que al escuchar las posibles sinceras palabras del rubio quedó impactado. Naruto, el mejor de todos, al que nadie podría ganarle, tenía una debilidad y era Sasuke.

¿Debía sentirse bien por ser su debilidad? Es decir, Sasuke siempre intentaba vencerlo de alguna manera, buscando la forma de poder derrotarlo sin importar que. Buscar saber su punto débil y hacerlo caer para poder ser el mejor. Resultaba ser que él siempre fue su debilidad ¿Cómo debía sentirse respecto a eso? ¿Por fin había logrado vencer a su rival?

La mente de Sasuke era un millar de preguntas sin respuestas. No entendía la situación, no sabía si había perdido o ganado. ¿Y que conseguía con ganar o perder? Por primera vez en su vida sintió que no tenía sentido ser el mejor, pues con la derrota pudo conseguir algo que nadie más podría.

Naruto seguía aprovechándose del estado del azabache. Acariciaba las hebras morenas de Sasuke mientras comenzaba a besar su delicado cuello. Quería marcarlo, Sasuke debía ser suyo.

Sin dudarlo, el rubio mordió la piel del ojinegro haciendo que este se mordiera la lengua para no exclamar siquiera un gemido ante el acto. Luego de ello, Sasuke por fin reaccionó. Apartó con brutalidad a Naruto para poder zafarse de su agarre, pero sabía que era totalmente inútil tratar de huir.

**—Acepta que has perdido — **Dijo Naruto mientras volvía a incorporarse en donde estaba. Sasuke se quedaba sin espacio…

**— ¡Cállate y aléjate de mí! — **Gritó alterado. Supo enseguida que Naruto jamás le haría caso, mucho menos en esa situación. Entonces, rápidamente se dio la vuelta para poder abrir la puerta del coche e irse a quien sabe dónde. Pero los brazos del rubio lo rodearon por completo, abrazándolo e impidiéndole escapar. En ese instante, sintió un peso en su espalda, era Naruto que había reposado su pecho en el y su rostro estaba al lado de su cuello.

**—Quédate conmigo — **Susurró cerca de su oído.

Sasuke podía sentir la cálida respiración del rubio cerca de su cuello. Sus manos acariciaban el frio pecho del moreno. Nuevamente, besó su cuello. Sasuke vaciló un poco, alejándose un poco pero Naruto seguía haciendo de las suyas.

Posó su mano en su mentón y delicadamente lo atrajo hacia él para que Sasuke lo viera a los ojos. Naruto quería demostrarle de alguna manera que aquellos pensamientos que Sasuke tenía sobre él no eran de los todos correctos.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio y en cuanto intentó hacer algo al respecto, se percató de que, una vez más, Naruto le había robado un beso. Esta vez no forcejeó, ya no tenía sentido tratar de huir, Naruto logró tener a Sasuke en la palma de su mano. Las intensiones de correr lejos se habían desvanecido, no haría nada más que ceder ante el tacto.

**—Quédate así conmigo, sólo conmigo — **Decía Naruto mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, temía que Sasuke fuera a desaparecer como en sus tantas pesadillas. Tenía que procurar que lo que estaba sucediendo era real. Por otra parte, Sasuke sólo se dejaba hacer.

Al darse cuenta de que Sasuke ya se había rendido, comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre su playera para poder quitarla. Inconscientemente, Sasuke alzó sus brazos para poder ayudarlo. En cuanto lo hizo, una fría brisa rodeo todo su pecho, haciendo que Sasuke se encogiera de hombros. Un delicioso escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal.

Naruto comenzó a quitarse su camisa, mientras tanto, veía la hermosa imagen de la persona que estaba en frente de él con su piel al descubierto. Era sumamente blanca. Le tentaba, quería sentirla, poder besarla, que sea de él.

Luego notó un leve temblor en él, Sasuke sentía frio o posiblemente estaba nervioso. Entonces lo obligó a darse la vuelta para poder abrazarlo de frente. Su rostro permaneció en el cálido pecho del rubio, logrando sentir sus latidos nuevamente, pero ya no estaban acelerados, estaba en su curso normal.

Sasuke levantó la mirada para luego encontrarse con la vista serena del rubio. Lo miraba de una forma tan dulce con una leve sonrisa. En sus ojos podía notar un ligero brillo, delatando la felicidad que sentía el rubio en ese momento. Al poco tiempo, Naruto volvió a besarlo lenta y apasionadamente. Un beso lleno de ternura. La pasión iba desencadenándose por sí sola. Naruto acariciaba la espalda del moreno y su cabello, esos mechones despeinados que lo volvían loco.

Por parte del moreno, sintió la necesidad de corresponderlo de la misma forma. Ya no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, ahora sólo actuaba por impulso. Dejándose llevar por la pasión que le transmitía Naruto.

Lenguas traviesas se enfrentaban entre sí, explorando la cavidad de su rival. El frio que antes Sasuke sentía había desaparecido por completo de su cuerpo. Ahora lo único que lograba sentir era el calor que Naruto mismo le transmitía. Un calor que hacía que Sasuke quisiera más, puesto que él siempre tuvo la piel fría y sentirla cálida en ese momento le gustaba. Quería saber que más podría sentir en ese momento. Algo que sólo Naruto podría hacerle sentir.

Ambos se besaban, compartían caricias y respiraciones agitadas. El calor corporal del otro era una droga para ambos. Sasuke se había dejado llevar, dejando atrás su orgullo y aferrándose al placer que ahora no dejaba de fluir.

Estaban completamente desnudos en el pequeño espacio del coche de Sasuke. No había pudor. Eran sólo ellos contemplándose uno al otro. El deseo de poder invadir por completo el cuerpo opuesto era inmenso. Al caño con la competencia, ¿qué importaba eso ya? Sasuke se sentía tan bien en ese momento que decidió olvidarse de todo, al igual que Naruto, también dejó atrás todo lo demás sólo para poder disfrutar de ese momento con su amado Sasuke, quien lo había deseado por mucho tiempo.

No pasó mucho para que ambos muchachos se hagan una sola persona. Ardiendo en pasión. Sentían que no habría momento más perfecto que ese, entre besos y caricias, fuego y placer. Los dos se complementaban, juntos podían ser mucho mejor que cualquier otro. Se sentían bien estando cerca, sin nadie de intermedio.

Los gemidos de ambos se hacían presentes en el ambiente. La satisfacción de cada uno al sentir el mínimo roce de sus cuerpos. La excitación al sentir tal tacto. Todo era perfecto.

Naruto no sabía si había podido hacerle entender a Sasuke lo que en verdad sentía, pero tampoco había tiempo para hablar. Las acciones decían más que mil palabras, los besos apasionados que entre los dos se regalaban demostraban un amor sincero y profundo, el deseo de querer estar con esa persona a toda costa.

**—Te amo, Sasuke. No sabes cuánto… — **Fue lo último que logró escuchar antes de caer dormido. Su rostro estaba en el pecho del rubio, sintiendo cada latido de su corazón y también la respiración agitada que hacia elevar y descender el pecho de Naruto una y otra vez. Pero sentir eso le gustaba, le tranquilizaba. Naruto lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras besaba su cabeza constantemente. Nadie perdió nada después de todo, ambos ganaron lo que querían.

Naruto tenía una debilidad, y Sasuke lo había descubierto.

Notas:

**¡Gracias por leer! Sayonara~**


End file.
